


Incandescent Smiles

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: Sometimes, something beautiful can grow from the ashes of shared pain and understanding.





	Incandescent Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otqps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqps/gifts).



> For a small Persona 5 exchange! The prompt I received was:
> 
> "Romantic Makoto and Haru!! I feel like they share circumstances in some ways, like family pressure, a lot of worry about performing their roles well, things like that. I'd love to see the two of them get to understand each other and be able to support each other pretty uniquely because of that understanding and to fall in love! I think it'd be really sweet since both of them are inexperienced, but especially nice for Haru who's only ever had to worry about being forced into a relationship to instead have something so gentle and soft with Makoto. No NSFW."
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥

There was something achingly familiar in watching Haru try to pick up the pieces of her life.  
  
Makoto had seen it before, had lived through the nightmare herself years ago. But for as much of an empire as Haru’s father had left behind, there was one advantage she didn’t have: family. When Makoto’s father died, she’d had Sae to take care of her, and Sae had her to keep her focused and motivated.  
  
But Haru didn’t have anything like at all.

There was a brittle quality to her smiles, like she was trying to push a cheerful facade through a mouth and heart full of broken glass. Time was something none of them had very much of, so even as the shards of pain seemed to pierce through her skin and sorrowful eyes, Haru didn’t ask for help and tried to deal with it on her own.  
  
Though, to be honest, Makoto wasn’t sure she would’ve asked anyway.  
  
And so time bled by; days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months as they all marched through hell and back. Finally, eventually, they found some measure of peace and quiet as winter began to fade into spring, and the relief among them was so thick it was nearly palpable.  
  
But as hard as she tried to hide it, Makoto could see the weight of loss still bending Haru’s shoulders - along with the pressure of an empire.  
  
_I can’t leave her to suffer alone,_ Makoto thought as her hand hovered over her text messages with uncertainty. _I hope I’m not too awkward..._  
  
**[Makoto]:** I’m sorry if this is sudden, but I was wondering if you’d like to meet up sometime soon.  
  
**[Makoto]:** Maybe just for some coffee? We haven’t had the chance to spend much time together.  
  
Five minutes later, her phone vibrated with a reply.  
  
**[Haru]:** That sounds lovely! I’m actually free tonight and tomorrow. Would you like to go to a new cafe I found near Shibuya? It’ll be my treat!  
  
As she read the message, Makoto found herself smiling; she could so easily read the words in Haru’s voice, and something about it was incredibly comforting.  
  
**[Makoto]:** Yes, that sounds good. How does 4:00 sound? I can meet you there if you send me the address.  
  
Suddenly, she felt much more cheerful as she relaxed in her chair and gazed out of the window to the sunny day beyond. There was a lightness in her heart that hadn’t been there before, along with a sweet undercurrent of anticipation.  
  
_Maybe I’m awkward and not very good at socializing,_ Makoto thought, _but I think perhaps I can understand and help her better than anyone else._

* * *

  
The cafe that Haru had chosen was cozy and cute, filled with varying shades of pink and white decor. As she looked around, Makoto spotted her sitting at a small wooden table in the corner, admiring the lace trim of the tablecloth.  
  
The moment she saw Makoto, her entire expression brightened with joy. “Oh, hello! Thank you for coming out to spend time with me.”  
  
“Thank you for meeting me as well,” Makoto smiled as she sat down beside her. Instead of chairs, it was a small booth that wrapped around the table. Normally, she might feel a little nervous sitting so near someone; with the setting, it felt strangely intimate to her, especially since it was just the two of them. But there was something about Haru that put her at ease, and Makoto found herself enjoying the closeness instead of being intimidated by it.  
  
She glanced at the menu thoughtfully, and looked back over at Haru, who seemed completely in her element. “I admit, I don’t know much about coffee. Is there anything you’d recommend?”  
  
“Hmm,” Haru hummed. “You like things that are a little sweet, right? Maybe you could try their house blend, with a little cream and sugar! I think it’s delightful.”  
  
Makoto nodded, and placed her order without hesitation. A few minutes later, she held a dainty china cup in her hand, and smiled as she took a tentative sip. “It’s very good. Akira was right; you really are a coffee expert.”  
  
Haru giggled into her own cup before setting it gently on the plate that came with it. “Thank you! It’s really become a passion of mine.”  
  
“It’s good to see you so happy,” Makoto said. “I was... really worried about you, for a while. Sometimes I still am.”  
  
At that, Haru frowned a little. “Worried about me? But why?”  
  
Makoto hesitated, unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. _I’m so bad at this,_ she thought mournfully. “You... went through a lot,” she said carefully. “Even before we met last year. I know your situation is better now, but... it still can’t be easy to deal with, right?”  
  
“...Oh,” Haru said quietly. “Um... I guess you’re right. I try not to talk about it too much, though... I don’t want to bring anyone down! And I want to look towards the future as much as I can. We fought so hard for it, after all.”  
  
“That’s a very admirable attitude,” Makoto said. “But I don’t want you to be haunted by what you’ve gone through, either. I... I understand at least a little of it, which is part of why I’ve been so concerned.”  
  
Haru stared into her cup, a familiar sadness heavy on her soul. Makoto wondered if this was the result of a mask falling away, of armor breaking and pain spilling outward through the cracks. “I know... I just don’t know who to talk to about it, and I don’t want to trouble anyone,” she said quietly. “Not that I don’t trust you, or any of the others!” she added quickly. “It’s just that... we’ve all been so busy since my father died... so much has happened. It’s like we’ve hardly had a moment to rest, even now. I feel like it would be selfish of me to burden anyone with my problems, when they’ve already got so much to worry about themselves.”  
  
“You’re not a burden,” Makoto said immediately. “I mean... I know most of us are worrying about school right now. But so are you, and with everything else on top of that too... it’s so much to deal with. Please don’t hesitate to contact me if you ever need someone to talk to.” For a moment, she hesitated, then reached over to gently lay a hand on Haru’s arm. “I’m here for y-”  
  
The second her hand touched Haru’s skin, she jumped, clearly startled. “Oh! S-sorry,” she stammered. “Um, I’m not really used to people touching me, except for my ex-fiance,” she explained quietly.  
  
Shame curled in Makoto’s stomach, a lead weight that left her feeling vaguely sick. “I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“It’s okay!” Haru said quickly. “I... I don’t mind at all. I was just surprised!” She flushed a little, and looked down at her coffee again with a shy smile. “Um, I actually kind of liked it! So it’s really okay.”  
  
_She... liked it?_ Flustered, Makoto hesitated, but then hesitantly placed her hand back on Haru’s arm with a gentle touch. Somehow, the contact felt even more special now, like a small but precious gift. “S-so, um, as I was saying... I’m here for you. We’re friends,” she said with conviction, “so there’s no way I can let you bear all of this alone. Why don’t we spend more time together, when we can?”  
  
“I’m really touched by your concern,” Haru said with a quiet smile. “But you don’t have to force yourself, Mako-chan. I’d love to spend more time with you, but only if you want to. Friendship goes both ways, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I do want to,” Makoto said quickly. “You’re...” _Intriguing. Incredible. Beautiful._ “A good friend. I really like being around you.”  
  
Haru’s smile was brilliant and warm, and something about it made Makoto’s heart beat a little too quickly in her chest. “I feel the same way!” she said enthusiastically. “Um... what should we do first? Would you like to study at my house, maybe?”  
  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Makoto agreed. “And you can stop by my apartment sometime too, if you’d like.”  
  
“Okay!” Haru smiled. “Would you like to come over tomorrow night, then?”  
  
“Of course,” Makoto replied with quiet happiness. _This has gone much better than I expected it to._

* * *

  
Everywhere she looked, she saw plants.  
  
Haru’s backyard was a garden, bright and colorful and obviously very well cared for. Flowers, vegetables and coffee plants were all neatly spread out, and Haru herself glowed with pride as Makoto absorbed every detail.  
  
“You must work incredibly hard on this,” Makoto said with quiet awe.  
  
Haru smiled with open pride as she led Makoto to a small, ornate wooden table and pulled out a chair for her. “I began growing plants here instead of at school after my father passed away,” she explained. “After everything that happened, and with some encouragement from Akira, I feel like I really have to follow my dreams. So this is practice for when I open my cafe after I finish university!”  
  
“I imagine it must be very relaxing, too,” Makoto said as Haru poured them some coffee from a small pot. “It’s so quiet and beautiful.”  
  
“It is nice to come out here after a stressful day,” Haru agreed. “And I think coffee tastes even better when it’s been grown with a lot of love!”  
  
Makoto savored the taste of her drink, and nodded. “It’s delicious,” she agreed. Concern for the other woman still lingered in her heart, but there was something else, too, that Makoto couldn’t quite put a name to. “Haru... you really are amazing.”  
  
Haru flushed a little, and hid her face behind the dainty china cup she held in her hands. “Oh... what makes you say that?”  
  
“Where do I even start?” Makoto said with a small laugh. Her tone became a little more serious as she continued, though, and she shifted in her seat. “You do so much, even after all the things you’ve been through. I... I don’t know if I could’ve done the same, after I lost my father. It took everything I had just to keep doing well in school. And that was with an older sister to take care of me.” She leaned forward a little, and gently pushed the cup away from Haru’s face so she could look at her. “But you’ve done that and more. You’re growing your own garden, you’re handling an international company. You broke away from that... horrible excuse for a man that was trying to marry you. And you helped save the world just a handful of months ago. Of course you’re amazing.”  
  
Haru’s cheeks grew darker. “Oh... I don’t know what to say!” she mumbled, clearly surprised and more than a little flustered. “That means a lot, especially from you... thank you.”  
  
Makoto shook her head. “It’s the truth. But it’s also why I worry about you. I... I know you didn’t get along with your father very well, but you still...”  
  
Some of the light left Haru’s eyes, and the flush faded as her expression suddenly grew tired, heavy with a sadness that was all too familiar. The clink of her cup against the china plate seemed deafeningly loud as she set it down and stared out at the garden, her gaze focused on nothing at all. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to grieve,” she said quietly. “But I think, considering the circumstances, it’s been the hardest.” She smiled, but there was no warmth in the expression. “I suppose becoming an orphan isn’t easy on anyone. But in many ways, I’m probably one of the most fortunate ones in Japan. What right do I have to complain?”  
  
The words were melancholy, shadowed with bitterness - a feeling Makoto knew all too well. “I think... it’s natural to feel guilty,” she said slowly. “I felt like that too, after my father died. My sister was taking care of me - she still is. And I thought, all I have to do is go to school! Things are much harder for her!”  
  
She paused, then, and reached out to touch Haru’s hand. Her fingertips were warm against her skin, and there was a faint glimmer of wonder in Haru’s eyes as their gazes met. “It took me a long time to realize it,” Makoto continued quietly, “but there’s always going to be someone less fortunate than we are. That doesn’t negate our own suffering, though. We wouldn’t expect our friends not to grieve, so why should we expect it of ourselves?”  
  
“Well, I suppose when you put it that way...” She paused a moment, and sighed as she looked out at the garden again. “It’s easier said than done, though, isn’t it?”  
  
“It definitely is,” Makoto said gently. “Especially when you feel like you’re under so much pressure.”  
  
Some of the sadness left Haru’s expression, and her lips curved up in a small smile. “You know about that too, don’t you? Because you want to follow in your father’s footsteps.”  
  
“...Yes,” Makoto agreed softly. “Do you feel like it motivates and frightens you at the same time? Like I can honor his memory, but the cost of failure would be even worse...”  
  
“I know exactly what you mean,” Haru sighed. “I wish you didn’t understand, though. I mean! I’m glad you do, in a way... it feels nice to know I’m not alone. But I wish you didn’t have to feel that kind of pain.”  
  
A warmth took the edge away from Makoto’s sadness, and she quietly hoped Haru felt the same way. “I could say the same thing to you, Haru. Well, we can’t change the past. But we have each other to lean on as we walk towards the future.”  
  
The smile on Haru’s face melted the last of the cold dread lingering in Makoto’s heart. “I like the sound of that! Thank you for taking the time to tell me all of this... it means a lot to me.”  
  
Makoto gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Of course. It’s my pleasure.” Almost reluctantly, she pulled her hand away, and took another sip of her coffee in an effort to appear casual. “So, would you like to start studying once we finish our drinks?”  
  
To her surprise, Haru reached over to touch her hand, her fingers warm against Makoto’s. “That sounds wonderful! I’ll get some snacks for us, too. Is there anything in particular you might like to eat? Oh, maybe we can get dinner afterwards, too?”  
  
A flush crept onto Makoto’s cheeks, and she wasn’t entirely sure why her heart felt like it was in her throat. “Um, yes. I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

  
**[Haru]:** I hope I’m not bothering you! I was wondering if you’re free this Sunday?  
  
**[Haru]:** If you’d like to come with me, I want to go look at a flower shop I heard about recently! And there’s a store Akira was telling me about I’d like to see too!  
  
Makoto read the messages three times. _I’ve never really been invited out by someone else before, except for Eiko... but this feels different._ _But not in a bad way. Maybe I should ask Sis about it?_  
  
**[Makoto]:** That sounds like fun. Would you like to meet at the station around 10am?  
  
**[Haru]:** Yes, that’s perfect! Thank you so much, Mako-chan ♥  
  
_A heart emoji,_ Makoto thought as she stared at the text. _That’s really cute..._  
  
Something about their friendship felt different to her than it had in the months before. There was a deeper connection, a more profound understanding, and something that felt almost like a flower blooming in her chest. But as new as the feeling was to her, it wasn’t unpleasant at all.  
  
In fact, she liked it quite a lot.

* * *

  
“I like all kinds of flowers,” Haru gushed, “but roses are my favorite! They have a kind of classical beauty to them, don’t you think?”  
  
The tiny shop she’d found near Central Street was bursting with color. Makoto nodded thoughtfully, her lips curved into a small smile. “They are really beautiful, and they certainly suit you, too. I think they’re perfect for your aesthetic.”  
  
Haru giggled a little as she twirled a pink rose between her fingers. “That’s a really nice compliment! Thank you.”  
  
When the full weight of her words hit her, Makoto felt herself turn a little red. “Oh, um, you’re welcome.”  
  
Sunlight filtered through the glass door of the shop, and made Haru’s eyes glow as though they were made of liquid gold. The sight of her, like a work of art come to life, was enough to make Makoto feel like her heart had stopped - and then she reached over to tangle their fingers together, and held the rose out to Makoto with a soft smile.  
  
“I think these suit you too,” she said. “Oh, especially red ones! They have some over here that are the color of your eyes. Aren’t they beautiful?”  
  
“You... like my eyes?” Makoto blurted.  
  
That smile, so warm and genuine, made her feel weak in the knees. “Of course!” Haru giggled. “They’re really pretty. They’ve always reminded me of rubies.”  
  
_Does she think about my eyes a lot? And she’s been touching me so much, I..._ “T...thank you,” she stammered. “Um, your eyes are really pretty too... especially in the sunlight, like right now. They glow, and... oh, I’m rambling. Sorry, I’m really awkward. I’m so bad at this.”  
  
But Haru just laughed, her cheeks a little pink, and gave Makoto’s hand a gentle squeeze. “That’s okay. I think it’s really charming.”  
  
_Charming. She thinks I’m charming._ Her pulse felt like thunder in her ears, and she was hyperaware of the warmth of Haru’s palm so comfortable against her own.

* * *

  
“We always let Akira buy our equipment,” Haru explained as they walked into Untouchables, “so I thought we should see the shop for ourselves, even if we don’t need those sorts of things anymore!”  
  
“It feels a little nostalgic,” Makoto said thoughtfully, “even though we’ve never been here before. How strange.”  
  
A gruff looking man at the counter eyed them warily. He was the only one in the store, his hat was pulled low over his eyes, and he slouched in his chair - but despite the relaxed posture, he carried a dangerous air about him. “You kids wander into the wrong shop?”  
  
“Oh! You must be Iwai-san,” Haru said brightly. “Akira told us about you!”  
  
At that, his eyes widened with surprise. “...You friends of his? Part of his group from last year?”  
  
“You could say that,” Makoto answered carefully. “We’re just here to browse-”  
  
Haru gasped, and leaned forward to look at an axe hanging on the wall behind Iwai. “Oh my goodness! Mako-chan, look, isn’t it beautiful?”  
  
Iwai glanced at the axe, then back to Haru. “You the one he was getting axes for? Not what I expected,” he grinned. “You gotta be scary, if you were swinging those things around, or whatever it was you used ‘em for.”  
  
“They’re very artistic,” Haru gushed. “They can be so detailed, and yet so brutal. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of seeing the blade sink into-”  
  
“Yes, that’s quite enough of that,” Makoto said quickly. “Please don’t alarm him with your... tastes.”  
  
But Iwai laughed, and picked up the axe from its display to carefully hand it over to Haru. “I like people that appreciate the good shit. Why don’t you take a closer look?”  
  
They ended up leaving the shop with the axe carefully packaged into an inconspicuous box, and when Makoto saw it hanging on the wall in Haru’s living room a few days later, she wasn’t surprised at all.  
  
But there was something endearing about it; one of many sides to Haru that she’d come to appreciate.

* * *

  
“I’m never letting you pick the movie again,” Makoto shuddered.  
  
“Was it that bad?” Haru asked innocently.  
  
“It’s not that it was _bad_ ,” Makoto muttered, “but I’m pretty sure I won’t sleep for at least a week. You have... surprising taste.”  
  
A frown marred Haru’s expression. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think it would scare you so much. We can watch something different next time. What kind of movies do you like to see?”  
  
Guilt weighed heavy in Makoto’s stomach. “I’m sorry if it disappoints you that I don’t like them. I... can’t handle scary things. I don’t see movies too often, but I like action and suspense. I think they’re exciting.”  
  
“We’ll try one of those, then!” Haru said brightly. “It’s okay for us to like different things! No two people will have the exact same interests, after all.”  
  
Makoto nodded, and briefly shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she waited for her vision to finish adjusting. “All right. Well... would you like to go for ice cream now?”  
  
Haru nodded, as bubbly as ever, and Makoto was filled with a sudden boldness. She reached over to gently hold her hand, and felt her chest flood with warmth as Haru’s smile grew even wider at the touch.  
  
It was true that Makoto was awkward and inexperienced in many ways, but even she was starting to understand exactly what it was that she was feeling - but her cautious nature meant that she couldn’t face it.  
  
Not yet.

* * *

  
Soon, their first year of university started, and life continued on as it usually did.  
  
Spending time with each other had become a fixed part of Makoto and Haru’s schedules, even when they were incredibly busy. It was an unexpected side effect of Makoto reaching out to Haru months before, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain.  
  
They saw each other at least twice a week without fail, and Makoto liked to think that Haru seemed a little brighter than she did the months before, like her smiles were less brittle and far more genuine. But along with her growing warmth and happiness, Makoto felt her heart swelling until it felt like it was near to bursting. There was only one option:  
  
She had to talk to Sae.  
  
Their dinner was laid out on the table, and Sae looked tired, but happy. Makoto picked at her food while she gathered her courage; this was a topic she’d never broached before, after all.  
  
“Um, Sis... I have a question. I was wondering if you could give me some advice, actually.”  
  
Sae paused, and finished chewing as she nodded. “All right. I’ll do my best to help, of course. What’s troubling you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say I’m _troubled,_ ” Makoto said hesitantly. “You know Haru Okumura, right?”  
  
“Of course,” Sae laughed. “You spend more time with her than you do with me now. And she was one of the Phantom Thieves. I’m not sure how I could ever forget her.”  
  
Makoto felt herself flush. “Oh. Right. Um, well, the thing is...”  
  
“You like her,” Sae said, very matter-of-factly. “And you want to know what to do about it. Right?”  
  
Crimson spilled over Makoto’s cheeks. “That’s... certainly a blunt way of saying it,” she said slowly. “But... yes. I’ve never dated anyone before! Or been interested in it! And I think... I think the only experience she’s had was with her ex-fiance...”  
  
Sae’s brow furrowed in thought, and she nodded. “Yes, I remember hearing about that. Hm. Well, you spend so much time together. Do you think she feels the same way about you?”  
  
Makoto paused, and put her hand to her chin in thought. “Um, I don’t know. She always seems happy to see me. We study together, watch movies together, go to cafes together... we eat dinner together a lot... um... we hold hands... so, maybe?”  
  
Sae covered her mouth and laughed quietly. “Well, I think that’s a good sign. If you’re worried about it, you could just keep taking it slow. Perhaps do something really special to tell her how you feel.”  
  
“Like what?” Makoto asked curiously.  
  
“Well... I was going to tell you after dinner anyway,” Sae smiled, “but I got a gift for you. To celebrate you starting university recently.” She leaned forward, eyes glittering, clearly excited to share something she’d been planning for a while. “Let’s just say you should get your motorcycle license as soon as you can.”  
  
Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

* * *

  
A month later, Makoto had her motorcycle license - and a new, sleek black motorcycle to go along with it.  
  
Sae had suggested taking Haru for a ride, somewhere outside the city limits where it was less busy. _I guess it would be pretty romantic,_ Makoto thought to herself as she drove down a quiet residential road. _Maybe I could invite her out this Sunday... oh, but then I’m supposed to tell her how I... feel._ She could feel her cheeks burn beneath the wind on her face, and her pulse quickened beneath her skin.  
  
_Well. Now isn’t the time for cowardice. So let’s see what happens._ _  
_

* * *

  
Stars twinkled across the night sky, and the moon burned bright among the clouds.  
  
Makoto concentrated on the road as much as she could, but found it a little more difficult than usual with Haru’s arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She was all too aware of the warmth, especially with the cool air of the night contrasting the heat of Haru’s touch. Eventually, she finally came to a stop along an empty, quiet road, and tried not to mourn the loss of contact as Haru let go and climbed off of the motorcycle.  
  
Haru took off her helmet and shook her hair loose with a smile, and Makoto found herself enraptured for a moment before she reached up to remove her helmet as well. They set them on the bike, and Makoto motioned towards a sturdy fence for them to sit on. Side by side, they were closer than they’d ever been, not counting the motorcycle; their hips and legs were pressed against one another, their smiles bright even in the darkness.  
  
“Did you like riding on the motorcycle?” Makoto asked.  
  
Haru nodded enthusiastically. “It was a lot of fun! And you look so cool in your helmet and leathers,” she giggled. “We compliment each other well, don’t you think?”  
  
Makoto definitely agreed. Haru was wearing her favorite shoes and stockings, matched with a simple pink sundress. “Yes. You, um... you look really nice. But you always do,” she added quickly. Just as she said it, she felt a cold, wet drop on her nose; then another on her cheek, and another against her scalp. “Oh... it’s starting to rain.”  
  
“It’s a good thing I brought the umbrella!” Haru said brightly. She stood up and took it out of the bag she’d strapped to the back of the motorcycle; it was the same pink as her dress. With a flourish, she opened it up, and sat back down next to Makoto - just as close as she’d been before - with the umbrella over both of their heads. Already, the rain had started to fall a little faster - but Makoto was actually happy about it.  
  
_Doesn’t it make it even more romantic?_ she wondered. “So...” _Wow, I have absolutely no idea how to do this,_ she thought. She’d practiced what she’d say a dozen times, but couldn’t recall a single word of it; it was like her mind had gone completely blank, wiped away in a single moment of feeling Haru pressed so close to her side. “How is university going?” she blurted. _No! Ugh._ “You said your French classes were going very well recently.”  
  
“They are!” Haru answered brightly. “I’m learning a lot! I can hold basic conversations now, and I’m learning a lot of nice phrases,” she said enthusiastically.  
  
Despite the question not being what she’d meant to say at all, Makoto still smiled; Haru’s joy was as contagious as always. “That’s wonderful. What kinds of phrases? I’m sure you must get asked all the time, but... could you say something in French now? It must sound lovely.”  
  
Haru closed her eyes and thought for a moment, and Makoto could swear her cheeks were a little pink. “Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux,” she said with a soft smile.  
  
“I don’t know what it means, but it does sound beautiful,” Makoto laughed. “What did you say?”  
  
The color splashed across Haru’s cheeks grew darker, but her smile didn’t fade. “You have stars in your eyes.”  
  
Makoto felt herself flush. _Did she mean..._ “Oh,” she said quietly. “That, um, that is a very nice phrase.” _It almost sounded like she meant..._ “You could say it to someone you like someday,” she rambled.  
  
Haru’s smile was warm and full of adoration. “I just did.”  
  
Beneath her skin, Makoto’s pulse raced like lightning through her veins, her heart beating so fast and hard it made her slightly dizzy. “...Oh,” she squeaked. “Um... I... oh.” She clapped a hand over her mouth as Haru giggled nervously. “You beat me to it,” she blurted.  
  
A pleasant tingle raced over Makoto’s skin as Haru reached over to hold her hand. “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “But you did bring us to such a nice place for it. So we could call it a collaborative effort!”  
  
“Can we...” _Be smooth!_ she thought frantically. “Can we collaborate on a kiss?” she stammered.  
  
The sound of raindrops falling against the plastic umbrella mixed with the sweet notes of Haru’s quiet laughter, and Makoto was certain she’d never heard such beautiful music in her life. Slowly, they both leaned in to close the remaining distance between them, and their eyes fell shut as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. It was warm and sweet, everything Makoto had dreamed of and more - and as she squeezed Haru’s hand and pulled back, she was certain that it was one of the best moments of her life.  
  
“I’m really lucky,” Makoto said softly, face still red and voice wavering with embarrassment. “I mean, you’re amazing. And I was worried that... maybe I was coming on too strong, especially since...”  
  
“Because of Sugimura?” Haru asked with a quiet smile. “It’s okay, Mako-chan. It’s true that at first, the idea of something like this with anyone was a little overwhelming, but... I’m so comfortable with you. We truly understand each other in a way few others can, don’t you think?” She leaned closer, warm against Makoto’s side as she rested her head against Makoto’s shoulder. “You’re... my best friend. We’ve been here for each other for so much just in the last year alone. And you’re so amazing, and gorgeous too... how could I _not_ fall in love with you?” She squeezed Makoto’s hand and snuggled closer, embarrassed but clearly happy. “If anything, I think I’m the lucky one.”  
  
It took a moment for Makoto to find something to say; Haru had left her speechless. “I guess we’re both lucky, then.” She took a deep breath, and pressed a gentle kiss against the crown of Haru’s head; her hair smelled faintly of flowers. “Thank you, Haru... I... I love you.”  
  
Haru looked up at her then, eyes bright as they reflected the moon. “I love you too, Makoto.” She glanced at the sky, then met Makoto’s gaze once more, her smile still radiant with warmth. “I know it’s raining, but would it be all right if we stayed for just a little longer?”  
  
Her heart felt like it was soaring into the heavens as she nodded her agreement. “Of course. Anything for you.”  
  
Haru giggled, and Makoto smiled as she felt soft lips against her flushed cheek.

* * *

  
[end]


End file.
